


Dream Journal

by LUfoxfics



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, FRICK ITS SPELT MALON, LATER, Mallon is here too, Naughty language, Suicidal Thoughts, be warned children, but in latter chapters, im in love with this au, my cat being so cute right now holy crap, my god it’s so hot in my house right now, thats it basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUfoxfics/pseuds/LUfoxfics
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING- Suicidal Thoughts and Tendencies.The guilt of failing all of Hyrule and everyone he knew and loved has finally catchedup to Wild. Will his family be able to save him in time, or will he be consumed in shadows?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Linked Universe AU belongs to jojo5687 on Tumblr.
> 
> I would like to thank my friends on discord for inspiring and encouraging me through this story. A special thanks to Linni on discord for inviting me to ao3 so I can post my works here.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged. Thank you.

    Wild fell asleep on a desk next to a bed two feet away from him, and Twilight couldn’t blame him. Being in Wild’s Hyrule consisted of danger, danger, danger, and very hard to find resting places. The heroes had been traveling for two days until they could actually find somewhere that was safe to close their eyes for the night. An Inn with this case of good luck.

 Now, being 180 ruppies shorter than they were 30 minutes ago; the boys (and man) had begun to finally doze off into sleep when Twilight noticed Wild wasn’t in the bed to the left of him, where he had dumped his pack full of Hylia knows what. Grunting and shaking off the sleep fogging his mind, Twilight pulled back the covers, swung his heavy legs over the side of the bed and made his way over to where Wild was supposed to be.

He found him leaning upon the bedside desk, arms spread ahead of him with pencil in hand and obviously passed right out given his soft snores and the steady rise and fall of his small back. Using his hand to sweep back Wild’s bangs Twilight considered waking him up so he could move himself into the bed not two feet away from where he’s bending himself over to lay his head to the side.

 The wolf decides better of it, to just pick up Wild himself and place him in bed. For being very strong and more than physically fit with all the running, jumping, swinging, climbing and everything else Twilight could think of, his cub was very light weighted and took barely any of his strength to maneuver in his arms and lay down on the bed.

 Wild made a tiny noise in his sleep and nestled farther into the covers, which Twilight had to admit, was the most adorable thing he had ever seen up to this point in his life. Ruffling his protege’s hair he took a step back and promptly hit his waist to the desk and knocked the contents clean off.

 Quickly turning around he spotted an unlit candle, a pencil, and an open book haphazardly strewn all over the floor.

 “Hmmph? Twi?”

Wild had stirred awake some from the noise and was slowly starting to sit up when Twilight turnt and pressed him back into bed, “Go back to sleep, it’s nothing.”

 Wild yawned out a light “Okay.” and passed right out again. Twilight had to fight back a tiny chuckle at Wild’s innocence when sleepy. He did let a small and warm smile sneak onto his features while he stared at the barely grown hero. A little over 17 in mind but over 100 years old in age. Not the weirdest thing he’s ever seen, but definitely a good weird thing, even if the magic and circumstances behind Wild’s age made him shiver just a bit, making him wish he had brought his fur cloak out of bed with him.

 “Aren’t you gonna pick that stuff up?” An agitated voice whisper yelled, startling Twilight from his thoughts more than he would like to admit.

 He swiveled his head to the left and caught a glimpse of a little hylian girl sitting at the center table, arms crossed and lips pouty. The owners daughter, he assumed, was nodding her head to the mess on the floor. “Right, sorry..”

 He bent down to pick up the candle, and placed it back on the small desk without looking. He saw the pencil under the desk and reached out to grab it, and spotted Wild’s book. Picking them both up, he noticed a single page left on the floor. It must’ve fallen out of the pages when it fell. He placed the book and pencil where they had been, and reached over to the lone piece of script still left on the hardwood floor.

 The page had been written in, and based on the date scribbled on the top of the page, it looked like it was written just yesterday. Twilight knew he shouldn’t look through their newest hero’s writtings but he was curious what the cub thinks about. Wild doesn’t talk very much about their thoughts and feelings and honestly, Twilight wanted to get to know him better, even through just a page of a diary.

 Twilight took a second to look at Wild, look at the paper, then look back to Wild.

 “Screw it.” The wolf creeped over to his own bed and settled down before finally flipping the page over and began reading his protege’s messy hand script.

 

_‘8/5_

_‘I almost died today. Again. The others don’t know, and I would know if they knew because Twi would have given me an earfull. Again. Basically, Warriors spotted these two travelers looking for some sort of mushroom, I can’t rememberwhat kind; and they stumbled upon a bunch of moblins camping._

_Long story short they began running for their lives and ended up coming straight towards the road we were walking though. We ended up saving them and they thanked us, but not before I was almost run through with a crude spear covered in sharp ass bones. That would’ve hurt like a mother fucker, and to be honest... I don’t think it would have been that bad, maybe that’s why I froze, I don’t know._

_I know, I know. The others would have been upset but… staring down that dumb ass black moblin coming at me with the intent to hurt, to kill; felt alomst. Peaceful; does that make sense? At all? Anyways the moblin tripped over a fucking rock and acidentally scewerd himself with his own spear. Poor bastard’_

_At this point Twilight didn’t know what to say, what to think even. How does this make any sense? At all? Staring at the boy who always fought, who always got back up. His cub that was happy and energetic, always there. What the hell? Twilight began to read again growing more concerned by the milli-second._

_‘...But sometimes, when I was really hurt, Mipha; Mipha’s spirit would show up and heal me to the best of her ability. And sometimes, **sometimes I wish she would have just let me die**._’

 

What the fuck.

What the _fuck_.

What the **_actual fuck_**.

 Twilight couldn’t read anymore, he could barely breathe, even. _What the fuck was he gonna do_?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo boy. Sorry that this took a while. School has had me swamped with all kinds of work. Anywho this chapter is set in Time’s POV directly after the 1st chapter and let me tell you Time is the hardest POV that I’ve ever done. He’s so mysterious! I hope you enjoy and constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged! Special thanks to Cas on the LU discord server for helping me get a better understanding for Time’s character!

Time being shaken awake violently could only mean two things. It could mean; _We need an adult and you’re the oldest in physical age_ or, _Wind was stuck in a tree again_ , which was kinda the same thing but the latter was happening way more frequently than normal. He was surprised though, to see that it was Twilight who had woken him.

Twilight can handle himself and everyone knew it, so it was abnormal to see the man panicked like he was now. “Twilight? What-”

“Time, I need to talk to you.” His protege constantly looked over his shoulder towards the others, keeping his voice low and urgent.

“Where?” There was no point beating around the bush. His pup was, to put it punly, a “lone wolf”. He was extremely independent, and to see him waking someone in the middle of the night for help was rare, if not a one time occasion.

“Outside, near the cucco coup.” He glanced back again to the beds.

Time pushed himself up and swung his legs over the bed side and slipped on his boots. He caught sight of a single piece of paper clenched in Twilight’s pale hand. “What’s that?”

“I’ll explain outside, just.” He looked Time straight in the eyes with scared sincerity, “Please Time.”

“Let’s go.”

They snuck outside, internally flinching whenever the floorboards creaked under their weight. Eventually both men made their way past the counter and exited the stable inn and to the coup.

When Twilight finally got the nerve to speak up about what was bothering him, he didn’t wait for Time to ask. “It’s Wild. Something’s wrong and this proves it.”

He held out the slightly crumpled paper in a shaky hand.

Time opened the paper and began to read.

_‘8/5_   
_‘I almost died today. Again. The others don’t know, and I would know if they knew because Twi would have given me an earful. Again. Basically, Warriors spotted these two travelers looking for some sort of mushroom, I can’t remember what kind; and they stumbled upon a bunch of moblins camping._

_Long story short they began running for their lives and ended up coming straight towards the road we were walking though. We ended up saving them and they thanked us, but not before I was almost run through with a crude spear covered in sharp ass bones. That would’ve hurt like a mother fucker, and to be honest... I don’t think it would have been that bad, maybe that’s why I froze, I don’t know._

_I know, I know. The others would have been upset but… staring down that dumb ass black moblin coming at me with the intent to hurt, to kill; felt almost. Peaceful; does that make sense? At all? Anyways the moblin tripped over a fucking rock and accidentally sceward himself with his own spear. Poor bastard’_

It didn’t make sense, didn’t make sense to him at all. Wild wrote this? Their Wild? The Wild who almost always had a smile on his face, so full of energy and life. Time’s and Twilight’s cub.

He kept reading.

_‘...But sometimes, when I was really hurt, Mipha; Mipha’s spirit would show up and heal me to the best of her ability. And sometimes, sometimes **I wish she would have just let me die**.’_

Time swallowed hard. He had to say something, _anything_ to reassure the worried beyond worried young man waiting in front of him.

“Time. We have to help him.” He could hear the wolf’s voice becoming shaky, almost like he was holding back frustrated tears from emerging.

Time had a hard time looking away from the paper and to his pup’s face. The pup was visibly stressed and he could see that Twilight was biting the inside of his cheek _hard_.

“We will, we will do whatever we can and more. Don’t worry, he’ll be okay. Wild will be alright. We’re gonna be there for him; and he’ll get better.”

He has to. _Or what kind of protector was he?_


End file.
